


The Only Date

by Cock_Zero



Series: Vampire AU [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank really wants to go out on a date with Gerard but Gerard has always refused to take him on one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Date

**Author's Note:**

> The Only Time epilogue.

Gerard was sat on the couch, relaxing with a book in hand and Frank’s head on his thigh. He turned the page, engrossed in the novel, and didn’t hear Frank clear his throat.

“Gerard!” Frank practically shouted and Gerard jumped, dropping his book over the arm of the sofa. Frank pushed himself up as his boyfriend reached down for his book with a small hum. “How come we’ve never been on a date?” he asked, taking the book away.

“Because you know it’s not proper,” Gerard answered, reaching for his book. Frank scoffed and stood up on the couch, holding the book up high. “Do not stand on the furniture,” Gerard frowned. He stood in front of Frank, stretching. “Frank-dammit,” he growled when Frank bounced, keeping the book well out of the others reach. “Stop it,” he said, wrapping his arms around Frank’s hips and pulling him off the couch. He set his feet on the floor and snatched the book away.

Frank pouted, “You’re no fun.” He plopped back down on the sofa, ass sliding over the leather and arms folded over his chest. 

The two remained silent, Frank tapping his bare feet on the carpet and Gerard reading his novel.

“Gerard?” Frank asked. The other hummed, turning another page. “What year is it?”

Gerard frowned, marking his spot with his finger. “Um, two thousand and twelve, I believe. Why do you ask?”

“No reason really,” Frank mumbled, playing with the hem of his t-shirt. 

Gerard sighed, placing his bookmark in his book before closing it. 

Frank knew all of Gerard’s attention was on him and he held back a smirk. “I was just wondering why you still say it’s ‘not proper’ to go on a date when homosexuals are more common nowadays.” Gerard raised an eyebrow and Frank continued, pyramiding his fingers over his stomach. “I mean, some countries could be run by homosexuals for all we know and even the president wishes for America to be equal on all grounds,” he paused, taking a short breath. “And it’s not like we can’t defend ourselves if someone was to try and start shit with us.”

He avoided Gerard’s eyes, biting his lip and hoping his plan would work. Frank had been wishing to go out on a real, proper date with Gerard since they moved to America, but Gerard always had some excuse. Usually about how it wasn’t ‘normal’ for two men to be seen being intimate in public.

 _Like we can be considered normal,_ he sighed.

“Frank?” Gerard’s voice was soft, fingers sliding from Frank’s shoulder to his chin. He tilted Frank’s head up. “Why do you want to go on a date so badly? We’ve been together for near one hundred and forty years, there is no need for me to court you,” he said, cupping Frank’s jaw.

“I don’t know,” Frank mumbled, trying to look away. “I just really wanna go out on a date.” He broke their eye contact only to have Gerard slide off the couch and in between his legs. He shifted, legs spreading wider and Gerard kneed his way closer. He watched him, their eyes connecting again and Frank sighed. “I just feel like maybe you don’t wanna be seen with me?” he mumbled. He never could resist Gerard’s eyes. They still have an influence on him even after being turned.

“Of course I do!” Gerard exclaimed, shuffling closer and wrapping his arms around Frank’s waist. He nuzzled his neck, kissing gently and whispering, “I love you, and if you want to go on a date, then we shall go on a date.”

Frank smiled, opening his mouth to speak and having a small moan escape when Gerard nipped at his neck. Gerard snaked his arm up Frank’s back, grabbing at his long hair and giving a short tug. Frank let out another moan, louder this time, and pulled Gerard up to meet his lips.

“Oh God!” a shout came from the doorway. “Please, not on the couch. It’s still new,” Mikey glared at the two.

Gerard smirked, giving Frank one more kiss before standing. Frank, on the other hand, glowered, hunching down even more on the sofa. “I better go make some plans, right Frank?” he said, leaving a confused and irritated brother and a horny and irritated boyfriend in the living room.

“Thanks a lot, Mikey,” he fumed.

“You know the rules,” Mikey said, sitting in Gerard’s spot and turning the television on. “Sex is for the bedroom, and only the bedroom. Bad enough I can hear the two of you, I don’t want nor need to see it as well.”

Frank scowled, sticking his tongue out.

~

It had been three days since Gerard agreed to a date, but he’d given Frank no hints as to the details. Frank knew that Bob was in on them, since he’d been going out during the day to ‘run errands’, as Gerard said.

He waited in the front hall, the sun had just set and Gerard had left to run an errand. Bob was to be back soon and Frank was pacing in front of the window, peering out every few seconds.

He groaned, looking through the glass for what felt like the billionth time, when he finally saw the headlights of a car. It turned the corner and Frank saw it was the black one Bob had gone out in. He grinned and rushed to the garage door, yanking it open and going to meet the car. 

It stopped inside, the garage door closing behind it, and Bob stepped out. Frank opened his mouth, ready to ask for information only to have Bob cut him off. “Sorry, shorty,” he said, walking around Frank and into the mud room. “I’m under strict orders from Gerard not to tell you anything.”

“But-“

“No, he wants this to be a surprise, so don’t ruin it,” Bob stated, looking Frank in the eye.

“Fine,” Frank huffed out, folding his arms over his chest.

Bob chuckled heading towards the kitchen. “Don’t worry, you’ll love it,” he said and Frank smiled.

~

“Frank,” Gerard called, shaking Frank’s shoulder gently. “Frank, get up. You need to get ready,” he said and Frank groaned, pulling the pillow over his head. “Up, sleepy head,” Gerard grinned, tugging the covers away from Frank’s naked body.

“No,” Frank whined, grabbing for the sheets and failing. “You dick.”

Gerard smirked and crawled over Frank’s body, tossing the pillow to the floor. 

Frank whined again, turning his face down into the mattress and ignoring Gerard’s soft pants pressed against his ass. “Why are you dressed? It’s not even sundown,” he asked, peeking up at his boyfriend.

“Well, I thought we would go on a date today. You know, that one you were begging me to take you on?” Gerard smirked. He leaned down, scattering kisses over Frank’s shoulder. “Of course, if you’d rather stay in bed, then I understand.”

“No, I want date,” Frank moaned and rolled over to his back. “But tired.”

Gerard chuckled, kissing Frank’s lips and sitting up. “Come then,” he said, getting off the bed and walking to the wardrobe.

Frank groaned, his back popping as he pushed himself up in bed. He stretched his arms over his head, moaning when his shoulders popped. Gerard was pulling an outfit out of the wardrobe, setting it on the unmade bed and helping Frank to his feet.

“Get dressed, I’ll be in the kitchen preparing breakfast,” he smiled, patting Frank’s face.

“Kay,” Frank breathed and Gerard left the bedroom. He grabbed the boxer briefs sitting on his clothes and tugged them on. He looked at the clothes picked out for him, a t-shirt that was probably too small for him and a pair of blue jeans. _Must not be a fancy date then,_ he thought, picking up the jeans.

He got dressed, grabbing a pair of socks from the dresser and slipping them on before heading downstairs.

Gerard was standing by the microwave, stirring the contents of one of the two mugs with a spoon. “Drink up,” he said, handing the mug to Frank. “It’s O negative today.”

Frank nodded and sipped on the warmed blood. Mikey had been the one to learn about blood banks. There were a few local vampires who worked at the one in Newark and they sold the excess blood. It wasn’t exactly legal, but it was safer than going out and biting someone. The first time Gerard brought someone home for him, Frank vomited before the act was even preformed. The idea of biting someone and draining them of their blood, even if it was only a few pints, was horrifying. He shivered and Gerard touched his shoulder.

“You okay?” he asked and Frank nodded, finishing his food before it got cold. Gerard had already finished his blood, the empty mug on the counter waiting to be washed.

Feeding like this did have its own drawbacks. They had to feed every week.

At least Bob didn’t have this problem. The butcher’s sold lamb’s and cow’s heart for him to eat.

“Come on then. Stop daydreaming, we have a date to go on,” Gerard smiled, taking Frank’s empty mug. “I’m just going to wash these, go put your shoes on,” he said, kissing Frank’s cheek.

Frank grinned and rushed to the front hall, grabbing the closest pair of shoes and shoving his feet in. The curtains were open and he saw it was much later than he thought. Gerard walked to the hall behind him, slipping into his own sneakers. “So, where we going anyway?” Frank asked and Gerard smirked, tapping his nose. “You know, I’ve always hated that motion. You could just say it.”

Gerard ignored him and walked back to the kitchen. “Come on,” he called and Frank hurried after him. 

They climbed into Gerard’s car, the leather seats squeaking when Frank shifted. He turned on the radio as Gerard backed out of the garage.

The ride felt like it took forever. Frank was jittering in his seat, tapping his foot and watching the scenery go by for a few seconds before begging Gerard to reveal any information only to have him remain silent.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Gerard laughed when Frank asked him once again. “In fact, we’re there now.”

Frank turned around in his seat, staring out the window then the windshield, trying to find out where they were. He saw a large sign reading ‘Delsea Drive-In Theatre’ and he grinned. “Oh wow! A drive in? I didn’t think there were any left!” he grinned.

“Yeah, this is the only one in New Jersey and, since it’s technically closed on Monday’s, they let me book it for the night,” Gerard explained. “I got two movies for them to play for us, and I know you’ll love them.”

“Frankenstein and The Evil Dead?” Frank asked, leaning over the center console as Gerard drove up to the entrance.

“Maybe,” Gerard said. He turned to the woman at the entrance, handing her something and speaking with her for a moment before driving passed.

“Oh my God! Gerard! This is just, wow! I never expected a drive-in!” Frank squealed.

Gerard grinned, stopping in the center of the parking lot and turning the car off. “Come on,” he said, nodding towards the door.

Frank raised his eyebrows, confused as Gerard stepped out of the car. He followed a few seconds later and walked to the front of the car where Gerard was waiting. 

The screen shone bright, changing to the opening credits. “On the hood,” Gerard smiled, turning and pushing himself up and back to lean against the windshield. Frank was quick to follow, pressing up close to Gerard’s side and feeling his arm wrap around his waist.

“The only thing missing is a big bucket of popcorn and sugary snacks,” Frank hummed. He rested his head against Gerard’s shoulder, feeling the vibrations of his laugh.

“Well, if you want those, I could get some,” he offered.

Frank shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment. “Nah, they’d just be wasted.”

They had slumped down, feet hanging off the hood of the car, by the time the second movie’s end credits started rolling. Gerard pushed himself back up, dragging Frank with him. “The night’s not over,” he whispered. Frank blinked up at him, stretching and yawning. “I found a… place that stays open late. I think you’ll like it.”

“Where? What kind of place?” Frank asked, rubbing his eyes and sliding off the hood. Gerard slid off next to him and hummed.

“You’ll see,” he said, bright and cheery and Frank pouted. He opened the driver’s side door, sitting back in the car. Frank crawled to the passenger side, buckling his seatbelt, and waited for Gerard to start the car.

He heard someone running over the pavement, stopping at the car and Gerard looked up. “Thank you,” he said, taking the two film canisters handed to him. He slipped the man something, Frank was sure it was money, before closing the door and finally starting the car. He reached across Frank, opening the glove compartment and grabbing a cloth.

Frank saw it was a black and white striped tie and he frowned. “Is it is next part formal? ‘Cause I didn’t bring anything formal,” he said, looking over at Gerard.

“No, I just want the next place to be a surprise,” Gerard said softly. “Come here.” He pulled Frank so he was sitting sideways, leaning over the console, and covered his eyes with the tie. He tied it tight, snagging a few of Frank’s hairs and making him hiss. “Sorry,” he apologized, kissing Frank. “Now, sit back. It shouldn’t take long to get there.”

Frank sighed, leaning back in his seat. All he could see was black and a faint red at the bottom of the tie every so often. He figured it was the lights of the places they passed by. He started to get antsy, jittering around his seat as the drive continued. Gerard’s hand found his thigh, squeezing it gently and calming him just enough to stop bouncing his leg.

The car stopped moments later, Gerard’s hand leaving Frank’s leg, and the engine was cut off. “We’re here,” Gerard said and Frank could hear him smile. “But don’t take the blindfold off yet.”

Frank stopped, hands on the knot, and whined. “Aww c’mon, Gerard.”

“No, not yet. Just another minute,” he said and Frank huffed out. He heard the car door opening, closing quickly, before his door opened and his seatbelt was unbuckled. “Hand please,” Gerard said and Frank grinned.

“This is very cheesy,” he smirked and Gerard clicked his tongue, grabbing his outstretched hand. He helped Frank out of the car, the door shutting behind him. 

He was led forward, Gerard telling him to take a step up at one point, and he heard a door open. There was a soft whoosh as it closed and the air around him grew cold almost instantly. Gerard pulled him along a few more feet before he stopped.

“Okay, you can remove it now,” he said and Frank grabbed at the knot, prying it open and removing the tie. He blinked, taking the room in.

The wide open room, columns in the center, and tall glass walls on either side. A wide and colorful array of sea life swam behind the glass and Frank gasped.

“The-the aquarium?” he asked, looking back at Gerard.

“D-do you like it?” he asked, biting his thumbnail.

“Dude, wow. I love it!” Frank exclaimed. “I just- you really went all out, didn’t you?”

Gerard blushed lightly, a wide smile on his face. “Well, not all out,” he said. “The place I really wanted wouldn’t let me rent it for the night.” 

Frank shook his head, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s shoulders. Gerard’s arms snaked around his waist and he grinned. “I don’t care, this is amazing,” he whispered, kissing Gerard. He pulled away quickly and ran towards the closest pane of glass that separated them from the fish. 

Gerard followed, stepping next to Frank and watching him press his hands to the glass.

“Can we swim with them?” Frank asked and Gerard spluttered, staring at the younger man.

“What? No!” he gaped. He frowned when Frank started laughing. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

Frank shook his head, turning back to watch the fish swim by. “The look on your face! I wasn’t serious. I’m not an idiot,” Frank said, smiling brightly. “Besides, there are sharks in there. I’m not swimming with those bastards.”

Gerard bumped his shoulder with a smile. He rested his hand on Frank’s waist, sliding it up and carding it through his soft hair. Frank leaned into the touch. “I’m glad you liked everything.”

“I love everything,” Frank replied. “And I love you.” He paused before laughing. “Wow, that was, like, super mega cliché, wasn’t it?”

“Maybe a little,” Gerard grinned. 

“You still loved it.”

Gerard laughed and pressed his nose into Frank’s hair, wrapping his arms back around Frank’s waist. “Just as much as I love you.”

Frank shook his head with a soft chuckle, “Now who’s being cliché.”


End file.
